1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, and a recording medium that records an imaging program therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known an imaging device that, in order to reduce time and trouble for performing an operation input for changing an operation mode, the operation input being made by a user, detects a held attitude of a device body, and changes the operation mode based on the held attitude (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-211417 as a patent document).
Incidentally, in the case of the above-described patent document, in order to make setting at a desired operation mode such as a reproduce mode of an image, it is necessary to hold the attitude of the device body for a predetermined time or more in a specific state, and there is a problem that a waiting time occurs until switching is completed from a current operation mode to the desired operation mode.
Note that, though a configuration is adopted so that the operation mode can be automatically changed to an imaging mode after elapse of a predetermined time after the mode is switched to the desired operation mode such as the reproduce mode, in this case, the operation mode is set regardless of an intention of the user, and there is such a problem that it is difficult to use the device concerned.